


Gift

by Takkaori



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Cute Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sexual Experimentation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takkaori/pseuds/Takkaori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'est l'anniversaire de Kagami et Kuroko décide d'accorder ce qu'il lui refusait toujours avant. Avec un réel cadeau à côté, évidemment, mais il se demande bien lequel sera le plus apprécié.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kagami's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic avait été postée le 2 août sur FF et devrait être updatée le week-end prochain, le 31. A l'origine je prévoyais d'en faire un two-shot, avec la version pour Kuroko, c'est pour ça qu'elle n'est pas notifiée "complete", mais j'ai eu une idée qui pourrait rajouter deux autres chapitres, j'en parlerais dans le prochain ^^ !  
> J'avais simplement envie d'écrire quelque chose pour l'anniversaire des personnages. Ce premier texte est plutôt Fluff et PWP, mais ça survole quand même un sujet assez sérieux, sans rentrer en profondeur (sans mauvais jeu de mot) : les blocages sexuels. C'est rarement abordé dans les fanfictions, mais j'imagine que je n'apprends rien à personne en déclarant que tout le monde n'a pas les mêmes pratiques ni conceptions de ce qui est "sale" et ce qui ne l'est pas. Quand bien même le sexe se vit à deux, c'est quelque chose de propre à chaque individu, qui peut donc engendrer des compromis dans une relation. Voici l'idée de base, en gros.
> 
> La mention Explicit est bien entendu justifiée.
> 
> Bonne lecture :) !

_2 août._

« Tetsuya, t'es sûr de toi ?

—Ne me demande pas, Taïga-kun, je veux le faire, simplement.

—Ouais, mais t'aimes pas, je veux pas que tu te sentes forcé, tu peux m'offrir autre chose.

—Non. »

Têtu, le petit Tetsu. Vraiment. Assis sur le canapé, la télécommande entre ses doigts, Kagami zappait d'une chaîne à l'autre, se donnant l'air nonchalant. Il n'en était rien à l'intérieur de lui. Son ombre, coéquipier et petit-ami venait de lui lâcher une énorme bombe, quelque chose de plus monumental que Fukushima – la comparaison était peut-être mal venue jugeant de l'empreinte laissée dans la société japonaise par la tragédie, mais elle reflétait considérablement bien ce qui se passait dans son cerveau et son bas-ventre. Il le recevait chez lui pour son anniversaire, sa seule requête étant qu'ils passent une soirée en amoureux. Il l'avait vu débarqué avec son sac d'où dépassait la corne d'un paquet cadeau, avait soupiré devant l'attention nullement requise, et grimacé en apercevant le museau de Nigou.

Ils s'étaient salués d'un baiser, assis devant un film et avaient commencé à parler, comme à leur habitude. Le chien était parti jouer – et jouait toujours – avec un coussin à côté du flanc de son maître pendant que le rouge peinait, encore, à se remettre de la déclaration qu'il recevait. Sa relation avec Kuroko était purement géniale. Il se sentait très bête à le penser, mais tout se déroulait bien. En public, en privé, dans le jeu, au lit. Ils se mettaient facilement d'accord, leurs opinions divergeaient peu, de toute manière. Côté sexualité, il y avait juste un détail sur lequel le joueur fantôme avait préféré être clair : il ne pratiquerait pas la fellation.

En effet, Kuroko avait toujours trouvé l'idée dégoûtante, les termes désignant cette pratique vulgaires et refroidissants. Pour tenter de l'y pousser, et parce que lui-même n'était pas contre, Kagami s'était mis à genoux plusieurs fois, essuyant de nombreux refus de ce don de sa personne. Kuroko ne voulait pas non plus que son petit-ami se rabaisse à faire quelque chose qui ne lui serait pas rendu. Suite à de longues négociations, il avait accepté, et effectivement, le bleu avait aimé, les sensations étant purement délicieuses. Il se sentait toujours coupable de ne jamais lui retourner l'attention, bien que tenant à respecter ses principes. Ils avaient eu plusieurs discussions à ce sujet. Il ne forçait pas Kagami. S'il voulait une réciproque, ils pouvaient arrêter cela définitivement, et lui ne trouvait pas normal d'être le seul à recevoir. Il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi le rouge insistait tant pour lui faire cela.

Malgré l'assurance que son petit-ami lui faisait sur le fait qu'il n'était pas égoïste et qu'il comprenait ses raisons, Kuroko savait qu'à partir du moment où lui-même s'autorisait ce plaisir, il l'était. Il abusait largement du côté altruiste de sa lumière. Il en concluait qu'il devait se faire violence. Un petit moment déjà qu'il mijotait le plan de cette soirée, où il se comporterait enfin de manière correcte envers son amant. Les yeux rouges fuyaient les bleus. Monté sur son genou, le pied du plus grand battait furieusement l'air, son torse se soulevant de manière irrégulière alors que ses joues rougissaient.

Comme le joueur fantôme s'en doutait, rien que la perspective l'excitait déjà.

« On devrait aller dans la chambre maintenant, Taïga-kun, si tu veux ton cadeau.

—O-ouais, juste, deux secondes, faut que j'aille aux chiottes. »

Sur cette remarque élégante, le dunkeur se releva comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses, enfonçant son doigt sur le bouton rouge fermant l'image de l'écran, et se rendit au lieu désiré. Après l'avoir observé passer dans l'autre pièce, Kuroko quitta le canapé, s'engageant dans le couloir à son tour. Il tourna dans la chambre de Kagami et s'installa sur le lit impeccablement fait. Son petit-ami entretenait étonnement bien sa maison, il lui en avait déjà fait la remarque, s'heurtant à une moue mi-encolérée mi-vexée. Face à la porte grande ouverte, il fixait le mur beige dans l'attente de l'entrée de son compagnon. Il l'avouait, il appréhendait. Plusieurs facteurs étaient en causes, tous plus basiques les uns que les autres, il craignait de ne pas être à la hauteur, de se sentir révulsé durant la totalité de l'action. Le corps de son petit-ami n'avait rien d'écœurant, même ses parts intimes. Restait qu'à son avis, le fait d'avoir son sexe en bouche et d'avaler sa semence, si. Il ne se rétracterait pas pour autant.

Kuroko avala sa salive et enleva sa veste. Il la déposa sur le dossier de la chaise de bureau, retournant à sa place initiale. Mains croisées entre ses jambes, il réfléchissait, le regard vague. Il voulait rendre son petit-ami heureux, rien ne comptait si ce n'est cette pensée. L'amour incluait des sacrifices. Il s'était promis qu'il se devait d'essayer, au moins une fois, pour cette occasion. De plus, en ayant expérimenté la chose, il se jugerait plus à même de déclarer qu'il s'y opposait. Il l'avait pensé bien avant ce soir, cependant surmonter ses aprioris n'était pas si simple. Ça ne devait pas être si terrible, vu qu'il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de supplier le rouge pour avoir droit à une gâterie –chose qu'il n'aurait, de toute façon, jamais faite, n'étant pas en position de réclamer.

Kagami rentra dans la chambre sur des pas timides. Le bleu n'était pas étonné qu'il ne se réjouisse pas bêtement. Le dunkeur était particulièrement prévenant à son égard, et avec d'autres aussi d'ailleurs, c'était dans sa nature, en contraste avec son tempérament volcanique. Planté devant lui, il croisa les bras sur son torse.

« On a pas besoin de ça, Tetsuya, ce que t'as dans ton sac me suffirait. Puis, c'était pas utile non plus. »

Kagami soupira, Kuroko secouant la tête.

« C'est ton anniversaire et nous sommes en couple. Je me dois bien de faire quelque chose.

—Bah t'es là. Ta présence me va. »

Ils rougirent tous les deux. Kagami parce qu'il avait réalisé qu'il sous-entendait que Kuroko lui-même était son cadeau, et ce dernier parce que la tendance à la litote inconsciente de son amant le renversait à chaque fois. Il avait encore plus envie de lui faire du bien. Le rouge venait de rayer les doutes qui subsistaient en lui. Yeux brillants, le plus petit se redressa et saisit le débardeur vert foncé du plus grand. Il l'obligea à se pencher, Kagami soulevant son menton. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement, la caresse glissante de leurs deux bouches les enivrants.

« Déshabille-toi, Taïga-kun.

—Okay, d'accord. »

Pommettes où le sang s'était installé, Kagami ôta son haut, suivant son bermuda beige, finissant en caleçon dont il se débarrassa de mains foutrement trop tremblotantes. Ça l'énerva contre lui-même, surtout en remarquant l'œil attendri de Kuroko. Il ne disait rien, appréciant l'effort que faisait son petit-ami. Ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait vraiment nécessité d'aller jusque-là, il avait été sincère. Il s'était fait à l'idée que Kuroko ne lui ferait pas de fellation, bien qu'alors qu'il s'occupait lui-même de son petit-ami, il imaginait fréquemment une inversion des rôles. Il s'était déjà masturbé en jouissant sur l'image mentale de son pénis au chaud, à l'intérieur de la bouche du bleu. Certes, son intérieur s'en échauffait. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne savait pas retenir ses pulsions et qu'il se plaignait de quoique ce soit.

Un Kuroko obstiné était dur à raisonner. Il se promettait que si son petit-ami peinait à tolérer la situation, il l'arrêterait, malgré la frustration. Cette tête de mule serait bien vite rendue à l'évidence, et il aurait essayé. Cela comptait déjà énormément à ses yeux. Bien au fond de son crâne, il espérait que tout se passe bien et que son ombre se découvre une passion soudaine pour la tâche ingrate à laquelle il s'appliquerait. S'allongeant, il tenta à nouveau :

« T'es pas obligé d'aller jusqu'au bout.

—Je peux être franc ? »

Sur un haussement de sourcil, Kagami acquiesça. Une expression neutre, quoiqu'un regard lourd, Kuroko s'expliqua :

« Tu m'énerves à me couver comme ça. J'ai décidé que je le ferai, alors je le ferai.

—T'es chiant aussi, je dis ça pour toi. »

Kuroko afficha un sourire doucereux.

« Ma prestation a l'air plutôt attendue ici. »

De l'index, il pointa le pénis en érection du dunkeur.

« Je peux contrôler ma bite, rétorqua ce dernier, sans détourner le regard.

—Ne contrôle rien. »

S'étendant au-dessus de son amant, baisant ses lèvres, puis son cou, Kuroko le caressa de la main droite en premier lieu. Il apprécia la détente et les gémissements de bien-être qui se succédaient. Ses lèvres descendirent petit à petit, son corps se frottant contre celui nu de son coéquipier jusqu'à la source de son désir. Il embrassa les quelques poils dissipés sur le pubis, ses narines envahies par une odeur fruitée. Kagami devait s'être lavé il y a peu. Son gel douche était charmant. Continuant son ascension, il regarda le membre dur rougi par l'impatience. Il souffla dessus, comme le faisait souvent son petit-ami avant de l'engloutir. Réaction prévue, les cuisses du rouge tressautèrent.

Disséquant le visage excité, soucieux et encourageant de Kagami, tout ça à la fois, le bleu fit courir sa main le long de son aine. Celle du dunkeur l'arrêta, étreignant subtilement leurs doigts ensemble. Se reconcentrant, Kuroko déposa un baiser sur le sexe, qu'il se mit à cajoler de long en large. Il n'arrivait pas encore à se décider à le mettre _dedans_. En traînant, il attiserait l'envie chez son petit-ami, et après tout, dans un rapport charnel quel qu'il soit, plus l'excitation est grande, mieux c'est. En sentant une grande main chaude s'abattre sur son cuir chevelu et le repousser en arrière, il comprit qu'il devait néanmoins commencer avant que Kagami en arrive à la conclusion qu'il n'en serait pas capable. Il ne voulait pas se décevoir encore davantage. _Tu peux et tu vas le faire_ , se disait-il. _Il te suffit d'imiter ce qu'il t'a fait tant de fois._

Il saisit la verge et ouvrit la bouche.

_Allez._

Kagami gémit en regardant la bouche tremblante s'approcher de son gland. Kuroko plissait les yeux. Il avait du mal à s'y résoudre, comme il s'en doutait. Il n'aimait pas le voir aussi indécis et avait le choix de tout arrêter. Encore fallait-il qu'il choisisse. _Nan, Taïga, abuse pas, il galère trop, tu le prends, tu le plaques sous toi, tu le dessapes et tu lui fais l'amour, ça reviendra au même, vous serez content tous les deux._ Sauf ça ne serait pas aussi simple, il le savait. Kuroko ne se laisserait pas faire, et quand bien même, il lui en voudrait. Quelle idée avait-il eu de sortir avec un petit chieur sarcastique et buté ? Ah, oui, tous ces défauts-là obliquaient adorablement du bon côté de la balance chez lui. Honnêtement, il aurait aimé que ça se passe. Que Kuroko le suce. Aller et venir entre ses lèvres si fines et contre sa langue. Mais pas comme ça. Pas avec lui qui faisait une tronche de six pieds de long.

Seulement…Peut-être qu'avec un peu d'attente, il trouverait confiance en lui. Alors il lui laissait le temps de décider seul s'il le faisait ou non, en aspirant très fort au 'oui'.

Finalement, Kuroko entoura le gland de ses lèvres. Ils soutinrent leurs doigts entremêlés. Malgré sa bonne volonté, le bleu le libéra, croisant un regard frustré, une pointe lui lançant au cœur. Il souleva les cuisses de Kagami, qui se laissa faire sans trop comprendre, jusqu'à ce qu'il emboite le haut de son torse entre ses jambes, sa tête si proche de sa virilité, entraîne leurs deux mains liées sur son bas-ventre, la libre dressant sa verge. Sa petite langue commençant à goûter, le joueur fantôme fut ravi d'entendre un soupir lascif. Il avait peut-être besoin de plus de temps avant l'instant fatidique, mais le lécher était un bon début. Il n'était pas dérangé comme il aurait pu craindre de l'être, et se félicitait de plus en plus de surmonter son blocage. Il parcourait cette hampe de façon aussi sensuelle que possible, et sans avertissement, il la goba.

Kagami hoqueta. Enfin ! Une tension insoupçonnée s'évapora. Il frissonna sous les sensations de plaisir, c'était…Trop bon. Le bleu ne mettait pas les dents, _presque_ pas, il avait une bouche étroite, humide qui retenait son membre prisonnier de manière exquise. Ses mouvements étaient doux, rien de précipité, il voyait bien que son petit-ami y mettait du cœur. Il le relâchait de temps à autre pour reprendre son souffle, le rattrapant aussitôt. Aussi paradoxal que ça puisse paraître, il avait envie de jouir grâce à cette bouche, mais plus les pics de plaisir contractaient son pénis, pâles illusions d'orgasme, plus il souhaitait le pénétrer ou qu' _il_ s'en charge. Était-ce ce que Kuroko ressentait, à sa place ? Possible, sûrement. Il ne demanderait pas directement.

Il gémit de plus en plus fort, son ombre entamant un mouvement de pompe intense. La façon dont ses muscles faciaux se tendaient, dont ses yeux cherchaient les siens, sa tête dodelinant. Il était mignon. Réellement trop mignon. Et il l'envoyait dans les étoiles. L'attente se valait à présent. Il se débrouillait bien. Très bien pour quelqu'un de réfractaire à la fellation.

_Il le fait parce qu'il m'aime. Et ça me fait l'aimer encore plus._

Le dunkeur griffa les draps de sa main droite, la gauche toujours occupée à tenir celle de Kuroko.

« J'espère que je fais ça aussi bien que toi, » murmura le plus petit.

Son membre ayant été relâché, le plus grand grogna.

« J'en sais rien, je me suis jamais sucé tout seul.

—Ne parle pas comme ça. »

Kagami soupira.

« Tout ce que tu voudras. S'il te plaît, Tetsuya, continue, je suis proche.

—D'accord. »

Kuroko saisit le sexe du rouge, une lueur taquine dans le regard. Il venait d'avoir une idée. Audacieuse, mais il se savait capable de la mettre en œuvre. Il aimait ce qu'il faisait. Étonnamment, ça l'excitait.

« Compte avec moi, Taïga-kun.

—Compter ? Pourquoi ?

—Fais-le. »

Kagami opina, essayant de se figurer ce qui se passait dans le crâne de son petit-ami.

« Maintenant ? Jusqu'à combien ?

—Tu verras. Commence. »

Le dunkeur pouffa.

« J'aime quand tu me donnes des ordres.

—Taïga-kun…

—Ça va, ça va, je m'y mets. Un. »

A peine eut-il prononcé le chiffre que son membre disparut entre les lèvres de Kuroko. Tenant son sexe à la base, il fit un aller-retour lent, la pression insistante, depuis ses doigts au bout, sa langue chatouillant la chair en même temps. Kagami étouffa un cri quand l'étau s'arrêta sur son gland. Non, pas possible…Il le tétait. Ses cuisses écartées tremblèrent, sa respiration gagnant en irrégularité. Bon dieu ! Il allait jouir maintenant, pas moyen. Pourtant, Kuroko s'arrêta.

« Continue, Taïga-kun. »

Oh, c'était dont ça. Il se prit au jeu.

« Deux. »

La même chose se passa. Le bleu libéra sa main et cessa de retenir ses cuisses, changeant de position. Perdu dans les limbes de son plaisir, le rouge remarqua la façon dont il serrait les jambes. Ses yeux restaient plissés, mais ce n'était plus pour la même raison. Ça lui avait donné envie. Il ne put réprimer un sourire, qui s'effaça bien vite quand son pénis fut relâché.

« Trois ! »

Il s'exclama, empressé. Le rire léger de son amant lui répondit. Au moment de suçoter le sommet de son membre, il donna des coups de langues sur le minuscule trou d'où n'allait pas tarder à s'échapper le liquide pré-éjaculatoire…Correction, il s'échappait, au vu des pupilles surprises de Kuroko et du ralentit de ses mouvements. Pendant un instant, Kagami eut peur que tout s'arrête, mais le bleu le fixa. Il comprit.

« Quatre. »

Il siffla entre ses dents. Ça devenait réellement trop bon. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait tenir jusqu'à dix-sept. Probablement pas à ce stade. Le bleu dut en arriver à la même conclusion puisque de son processus mutin, il ne garda que la descente et la remontée taquine. Ce jusqu'à dix, Kagami se mordant les joues, le plaisir s'envolant en lui et mourant brusquement. Le petit salaud, il était doué. Il enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller. Ils venaient de passer à onze et il se sentait déjà au bord de l'orgasme. L'une des mains du joueur fantôme malaxait à présent ses testicules, alors que sa langue recommençait à jouer les touristes. Il se passa peut-être un ou deux décomptes supplémentaires avant qu'un son, autre que les bruits de succion, arrive à ses oreilles. Il releva un peu la nuque, regardant Kuroko, les joues en feu, la main dans le pantalon, en train de se toucher.

« Te fais pas jouir ! Je m'en occuperai ! »

Le bleu sursauta, visiblement pas préparé à être interrompu.

« Je ne t'ai jamais empêché de te masturber pendant une fellation.

—Tu mérites que je te le rende.

—Mais l'attente est cruelle, Taïga-kun. »

Le susnommé eut un sourire en coin.

« C'est mon anniversaire. Je décide. »

Kuroko roula des yeux, penchant la tête.

« C'est vrai. On en est où ?

—Douze. »

C'était faux. Un seul décompte s'était passé, il s'en rappelait, ils étaient à treize. Regrettable, mais moins que si ça avait été deux.

« Tu triches.

—Tu peux pas m'en vouloir de chercher plus…

—Non, en effet. Je suis content. »

Kuroko lui offrit un grand sourire. Chose si rare qui laissa Kagami littéralement sur le cul. Pour cette treizième-fois, le bleu accentua la compression de ses bourses, ralentissant sa cadence buccale. Pour la quatorzième-fois, il aspira avec une avidité plus marquée, son poing fermé effectuant un va-et-vient sous le gland pris d'assaut. La quinzième-fois, il embrassa son périnée, éternisa sa langue à chacun de ses aines, ses testicules, pour revenir à son pénis et l'agacer de coup de langues éhontés. La seizième-fois, Kagami crut qu'il allait réellement venir. Il fit exactement la même chose, ajoutant l'un de ses doigts qui chercha le chemin de son entrée, choyant la peau fripée de son anus. Il était à deux doigts de lui hurler de le baiser sauvagement, s'il n'avait pas eu tant de fierté. Il ne voulait plus que ça. Ses soupirs et ses gémissements devenaient de plus en plus audibles. Déjà qu'il n'était pas un silencieux.

Il était pantelant.

« D-dix-s-sept…

—Joyeux anniversaire. »

Kagami agrippa les cheveux de son petit-ami, le forçant à le recevoir plus profondément. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Un rapide coup d'œil lui informa que le bleu gérait la situation. Il suça son sexe, sans s'arrêter cette fois-ci. Sa langue s'en mêlait toujours. Un flot de sensation se répandit en lui et il sut que c'était fini. Il ne put prévenir, il éjacula directement, un léger cri accompagnant sa délivrance. Respirant avec difficulté, il réalisa trop tard. Merde. Kuroko !

« Ça va ?! »

Le bleu relâcha son membre, un peu de sperme coulant de sa bouche. Il referma rapidement les lèvres, et, tête en arrière, déglutit bruyamment. Il venait de tout avaler. Son torse se soulevait presque aussi frénétiquement que le sien.

« Je vais bien. J'ai juste été…Surpris. »

Kagami lui frotta gentiment le dos.

« Je te demande pardon, j'ai pas pu te prévenir.

—Ce n'est pas grave. Je-Tu n'as pas mauvais goût.

—Ah. »

Le dunkeur rougit. Il expira, ricanant.

« Ça, c'était de la pipe ! » Il se reprit. « Désolé. C'était génial. Merci. T'as pris le dessus sur toi et t'as pas fait les choses à moitié. T'as assuré. »

Kuroko rougit à son tour.

« Ce n'est rien.

—Si, c'est quelque chose. »

Ils se dévisagèrent et l'ombre se rapprocha de sa lumière, entourant son torse de ses bras. Ce dernier répondit automatiquement à l'étreinte.

« Je serais peut-être d'accord pour le refaire, annonça Kuroko. De temps en temps. Mais il faudra que tu me préviennes quand tu sens que tu vas éjaculer.

—Ouais, vraiment désolé. »

Le plus grand sourit, cherchant les lèvres du plus petit. Ils échangèrent un baiser chaste.

« J'ai la bouche un peu fatiguée, avoua le bleu.

—Ça me le faisait aussi, au début. C'est un peu chiant. En plus t'as pas mal forcé.

—Ça va bien. »

Kagami sourit. Perversement. Sa main commença à se faufiler sous le t-shirt blanc.

« Je t'avais dit que j'allais m'occuper de toi.

—Je veux que tu vois mon deuxième cadeau avant. »

Le rouge leva un sourcil. Il l'avait presque oublié. Kuroko passa la porte et revint quelques instants après avec le paquet, fin sans être petit.

« C'est trois fois rien, » assura-t-il devant les yeux exorbités de son amant.

Kagami déchira l'emballage et ses yeux ne retrouvèrent pas une taille normale. Loin de là. Un maillot des Lakers. L'équipe des USA qu'il supportait. Un deuxième sourire de Kuroko accompagnait sa découverte.

« Ça te fait plaisir ?

—Putain, tu demandes sérieusement ? Mais oui, je suis trop heureux ! »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, Kagami le plaqua sur le matelas, l'immobilisant de tout son poids.

« Tu me fous la pression pour ce que je devrais faire à ton anniv'.

—Tu as le temps d'y penser. »

Le rouge baisa le cou du bleu, ce dernier gémissant. Il lui chuchota :

« Tu me fous aussi la pression sur ce que je dois te faire maintenant.

—Tu n'as pas à me faire quelque chose.

—J'ai envie de te faire n'importe quoi qui te rende heureux, là.

—Un milk-shake ? »

Kagami éclata de rire.

« Après, alors. T'as ton côté goinfre, toi aussi.

—Je n'appellerais pas ça comme ça. »

Ils frottèrent leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre, Kagami portant Kuroko, l'asseyant sur ses cuisses.

« Je suis heureux que tu sois né, Taïga-kun.

—Moi aussi.»

Ce nouveau baiser fut plus intime, plus passionné, les langues jouant, parce qu'on ne cessait pas d'être amoureux si facilement. À regret, Kagami se détacha.

« Je vais aller fermer.

—En me tenant comme un enfant ?

—Pourquoi pas ? »

Puis il ébouriffa les cheveux bleus, laissant Kuroko retomber sur le matelas, les jambes relevées.

« Je veux que tu sois aussi nu que moi dès que j'aurais fermé.

—Ce n'est pas un problème. »

Ils eurent un sourire entendu. Kagami fit rentrer brusquement le cadre de bois dans son encadrement, sous le regard scrutateur de Nigou depuis le canapé, qui, dans sa tête de chien, se demandait sérieusement pourquoi ces deux-là s'isolaient dans cette pièce à chaque fois que son maître l'amenait ici et, de temps à autre, plusieurs fois dans la même soirée.


	2. Kuroko's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cette fois-ci, c'est l'anniversaire de Kuroko et Kagami sort le grand jeu. En espérant que son amant ne s'offusque pas de son plan osé...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Tout d'abord, mes excuses pour le retard, ce chapitre aurait dû sortir le 31 janvier, mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes personnels et des oraux de bac blanc à préparer, ce qui m'a empêché d'écrire comme je le voulais, j'ai profité des vacances pour le terminer et c'est une grosse victoire pour moi XD. Ce chapitre est beaucoup plus développé que le précédent, qui allait à l'essentiel, car j'ai jugé que c'était nécessaire.
> 
> On reste dans l'ambivalence fluff/hot, comme la dernière fois, et la mention explicit est plus que bien justifiée par ce chapitre !
> 
> Sinon, je me suis inspirée de l'OAV "Saiko no present desu" pour ce chapitre (pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas vu, ça spoil léger, et je vous conseille de le voir, il est vraiment bien !), mais je me suis rendu compte que ça ne collait pas exactement vu que dans l'OAV Kuroko fête ses 17 ans, hors dans le premier chapitre Kagami fêtait aussi ses 17 ans, et vu qu'ils ont un an d'écart, Kuroko étant le plus âgé, il est logique qu'il fête ses 18 ans dans ce chapitre XD. Le premier paragraphe fait donc allusion à l'OAV en prenant l'idée qu'ils ont remis le couvert :').
> 
> Accessoirement, pour resituer un peu le contexte, les personnages sont à la fin de leur deuxième année de lycée.
> 
> En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas pour quelques infos supplémentaires :) !

_31 janvier._

« Je suis surpris, Taïga-kun. Très surpris. »

Kagami déglutit. Il avait organisé une petite fête à son appartement pour l'anniversaire de Kuroko, tout comme il l'avait fait l'année précédente. Cela tombait un week-end, ce qui facilitait la tâche pour une célébration. Tout le monde avait été là. Leurs coéquipiers de Seirin, ses anciens coéquipiers flanqués chacun de leur ami le plus fidèle, sauf pour Akashi qui avait compensé en faisant la conversation toute la soirée à Furihata, pour la deuxième fois consécutive. Chose ironique, le rouge impérial semblait réellement s'être pris d'amitié pour le petit châtain, qu'il s'était efforcé de détendre et qu'il n'avait pas lâché d'une semelle. Frayeur passée, Furihata finissait par être de plus en plus réceptif, tant bien que mal. Kagami en avait ri dans sa barbe. Pour sa part, Kuroko avait semblé aux anges. Il avait de nouveau offert un grand sourire à l'assemblée lorsqu'ils lui avaient adressé leurs vœux en chœur. Kagami pouvait dire que ça lui faisait plaisir aussi, sincèrement, la béatitude de son petit-ami le touchait.

Pour le coup, nul besoin de gratter le masque imperceptible pour savoir qu'il était effectivement heureux. Si Kagami déplorait quoique ce soit, c'était un moindre mal, et un mal idiot : jusqu'à ce que tous les convives partent, ils n'avaient pas pu échanger de baiser. Une fête d'anniversaire n'était pas l'occasion idéale pour un coming-out si on la voulait réussie, après tout, et les échanges intimes savaient se faire attendre.

Les festivités désormais terminées, le joueur fantôme dormait chez lui. Afin de profiter de l'occasion dignement, le dunkeur n'avait bien évidemment pas en tête de le laisser se reposer, ou du moins pas avant une heure assez avancée. Vu le sacrifice fait par Kuroko pour son propre anniversaire, Kagami se disait encore et toujours que la barre était haute. Il avait mis du temps, avant d'avoir une idée de cadeau coquin. Beaucoup moins pour le cadeau matériel, qui, à n'en pas douter, ravirait son petit-ami au plus haut point et l'enthousiasmerait fortement. S'il ne trépignerait pas comme un gamin et ne lui sauterait sans aucun doute pas au cou, il n'en serait pas loin en son for intérieur. Cette pensée le soulagea. Ce n'était malheureusement pas par là qu'il avait choisi de commencer, et peut-être aurait-il dû, afin d'amadouer son ombre.

Ils étaient arrivés dans sa chambre en s'embrassant fiévreusement, Kagami l'avait fait assoir sur son lit en murmurant qu'il avait une surprise, puis il avait ouvert le placard avant de se pencher pour en sortir une grande poche noire. Sans un mot, il avait écarté les poignées et l'avait vidé, sous l'œil tout d'abord médusé de son amant. Il l'avait ensuite posée au pied du lit.

On ne peut plus dubitatif, Kuroko lorgnait son présent cadeau d'un œil sceptique.

« Tu es au courant que tu me satisfais sans qu'on ait besoin de ce genre de choses ?

—Euh, c'est pas parce que je doutais que j'ai acheté ça...

—C'était du sarcasme. »

Kagami grinça des dents. Ils étaient apparemment mal barrés. Il s'en était douté dès l'instant où il avait fait ce choix. Après tout, c'était pour un gars qui refusait la fellation il y a six mois de cela. Il ne pensait pas non plus que son bleu était coincé, néanmoins il savait probable de se heurter à une réserve, étant donné que lui-même s'était franchement tâté. Le but était de faire plaisir à Kuroko, et non de se faire plaisir personnellement. Il comprenait absolument si son fantôme ne désirait pas essayer. Encore une fois, si Kuroko l'avait confronté à tel un projet, il aurait eu un peu de mal à se figurer de le mettre en action, vu le dit _projet_. Quoique pour sa part, l'effort de Kuroko au sujet de la fellation aurait bien sûr contribué à un changement d'avis. Il espérait simplement ne pas l'avoir mis de travers et qu'il ne se sente forcé de rien, c'était sa seule crainte, l'unique.

« Bon, si t'en veux pas je comprends, c'est un peu chelou, c'est vrai, mais je m'étais dit que ça pourrait être sympa pour tester et s'amuser. Enfin oublie, je vais les ranger. »

Il entreprit effectivement de tout remettre au placard, mais Kuroko s'avança, attrapant ses mains en mouvement.

« Non, garde les, ça ne me gêne pas si tu veux jouer avec moi. »

Avec un petit sourire coquin en prime, Kuroko semblait sûr de lui. Kagami haussa un sourcil.

« Tu passes pas un peu du coq à l'âne, toi ?

—Je donnais l'impression que ça ne me plaisait pas ? »

Kagami jeta un coup d'œil aux deux sex-toys alignés pile devant les mains de son petit-ami et au visage du dit petit-ami lui-même.

« Euh, ouais, un peu. »

Kuroko secoua la tête, ses mains serrèrent les siennes. Cet acte de tendresse mit le rouge plus en confiance. Si son bleu était à l'aise, alors lui aussi se disait qu'il devait l'être.

« Désolé, je ne m'attendais simplement pas du tout à ça. Mais ça ne me rebute pas. Je n'ai rien contre l'idée. Ce n'est pas comme si tu m'avais demandé de mettre une tenue d'infirmière ou des talons de 20 centimètres. »

Kagami eut un rire, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'avoir une image mentale mixant les deux idées, plus hilarante qu'érotique en son point de vue. Non, ce n'était absolument pas son genre de fantasme, ils n'auraient pas eu besoin de ça pour augmenter la lourdeur du climat sexuel. Kuroko disposait d'un corps tout à fait attirant sans nécessité de fioritures, par ailleurs. Il opina du chef et garda un sourire.

« Ok, c'est cool alors. »

Kagami se baissant pour chercher à reprendre leur échange où ils l'avaient arrêté et commencer les préliminaires de leur futur moment sulfureux, Kuroko évita ses lèvres, qui claquèrent sur sa joue. Avec un léger trait d'excuse dans le regard, il s'expliqua :

« Il y a juste un détail qui m'intrigue.

—De quoi ?

—Tu les as achetés sur internet ou tu as été dans un sex-shop ? »

Okay, cette fois-ci, Kagami tombait des nues. Pourquoi vouloir savoir ça, maintenant ? N'était-ce pas ce qui pouvait attendre ? Il soupira. Avec sa manie de dire absolument tout ce qu'il voulait quand il le voulait au mépris de tout le reste, curiosité, franchise exacerbée, ou il ne savait comment nommer ça, Kuroko avait parfois tendance à briser les instants sacrés, y compris ceux en phase de le devenir.

« J'aurais pas foutu les pieds dans un sex-shop, c'est avec mon compte bancaire, pourquoi ?

—Taïga-kun...Je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais tes parents ne surveillent-ils pas tes dépenses ?

—Putain de merde... »

En effet, comme Kagami était mineur et vivait loin de ses parents, il était logique qu'il ait accès à son compte bancaire de manière plus libre et non bloqué, mais que ces derniers en aient quand même la responsabilité. C'était ce qui était directement venu à l'idée du bleu, car bien sûr, c'était une chose sur laquelle ses géniteurs pourraient lui demander des comptes. Au vu du visage horrifié de Kagami, pétrifié par un sentiment, de fait, d'horreur en apparence insoutenable, Kuroko comprit que c'était le cas. Il porta les deux mains à ses joues et se laissa tomber à ses côtés en soufflant d'angoisse, repoussant les jouets. Kuroko eut la sensation d'avoir ruiné la soirée.

Jusqu'à présent, tout avait été parfait. Il avait pu passer du bon temps avec ses anciens camarades et ses camarades actuels, ils s'étaient réellement amusés et il savait que personne ne s'était ennuyé ou ne garderait un souvenir affable de cette fête. Ils avaient tous été là pour lui. Certainement, le bleu classait cet anniversaire, en écho avec le précédent, comme l'un des meilleurs de sa courte vie. En se faisant entrainer dans la chambre par son petit-ami, il savait que l'apothéose risquait fort de se jouer et il l'attendait avec impatience, Kagami n'étant pas le seul à avoir des hormones actives.

Le projet de son petit-ami le surprenait indéniablement. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Kagami penserait à ça, il fallait dire que lui-même ne l'envisageait pas. Cependant, si son amant voulait lui faire découvrir de nouvelles choses, il lui faisait assez confiance pour les tester. Tout comme le dunkeur l'avait souligné, il y aurait un certain côté ludique à la chose. Peut-être qu'à la réflexion, il finissait par en être excité. Inquiet, en un sens – tandis que l'autre était plutôt petit, l'un des sex-toys était assez imposant, il faudrait qu'il soit vraiment bien préparé pour le recevoir. Toujours est-il qu'il le voulait aussi. Néanmoins, avant qu'il ne se décide à réagir, le rouge se ressaisit seul comme le grand qu'il était.

« Je dirais qu'on m'a volé ma carte bleu, piraté mon compte.

—Pour acheter ce genre de choses ?

—Ouais ben j'sais pas...Je me démerderai pour qu'ils le découvrent pas.

—J'espère pour toi. »

Kagami semblait nettement moins emballé que tout à l'heure. Kuroko se mordit la lèvre.

« Désolé, ma remarque a tout gâché.

—C'est vrai que t'aurais pu attendre pour me balancer ça, mais je vais m'occuper de toi ce soir, je verrais le reste après. »

Kuroko savait que sa spontanéité quand il était question d'expression était parfois déstabilisante, mais c'était un sujet qu'il avait fallu aborder. Il se devait d'être sérieux là-dessus. Il voulut néanmoins s'excuser et tenter d'être rassurant.

« Taïga-kun...

—A poil. Dépêche-toi. »

Blasé, Kuroko ne baissa même pas les yeux sur ses habits. La soudaine autorité de Kagami ne le surprenait pas dans le bon sens, cette fois-ci.

« Je n'apprécie pas, ça.

—Je déconne.

—Ce n'était pas drôle. »

Le rouge roula des yeux. Kuroko se colla à lui et ondula sournoisement son corps contre celui plus épais.

« Si tu tiens tant à la rapidité, déshabille-moi.

—Tu joues à me chauffer, là ? »

Le bleu minauda une expression d'incompréhension, totalement factice. Kagami faillit lui lâcher que ça ne lui allait pas, mais il désirait lancer les choses. Non pas qu'il fut pressé, seulement, son dessein était le suivant : faire plaisir à Kuroko, en lui donnant un orgasme dont il se souviendrait longtemps. Échanger pendant ne le dérangeait pas, lors des préliminaires et des petites agaceries, ils étaient toujours comme ça. Cependant, il tenait à ce que Kuroko soit excité, et il ne le serait pas complètement s'ils ne faisaient que taquiner leurs esprits, il fallait aussi du travail au corps. Il s'élança sur les lèvres à sa portée, et, obéissant, remonta le polo, assorti aux cheveux de son propriétaire, qui cachait le torse convoité. D'abord, il intensifia le baiser, compressant leurs langues et mélangeant leur salive. Son appendice abandonna son homologue progressivement, glissant de manière à chatouiller la bouche, tout comme la sienne glissait aussi. Le menton fut atteint, du menton le cou. Kuroko gémit. Kagami ne put s'empêcher de le mordiller.

La peau était douce, il sentait bon, et la sensibilité de son partenaire était une invitation à la créativité. C'était son anniversaire, aussi, si tout le monde, lui y compris, avait montré au bleu leur présence à ses côtés en tant qu'amis, en tant que petit-ami, Kagami devait lui faire ressentir son amour. Plus qu'une bonne partie de jambe en l'air, il voulait réellement _lui faire l'amour_ , au sens propre et figuré du terme, utilisât-il des moyens peu orthodoxes pour ce faire.

Poussant doucement le torse de Kuroko jusqu'à l'allonger, il se positionna au-dessus de lui, remontant le tissu jusqu'à sa gorge, et entreprit de lécher une pointe rougeâtre qu'il désirait tendre. Un soupir de bien-être lui parvint. Satisfait, Kagami fit subir le même sort au petit bout de chair voisin, rencontrant le regard éraillé de son ombre. Il s'éloigna, et faisant en sorte que Kuroko lève les bras, il le débarrassa du vêtement gênant. Fondant de nouveau sur les lèvres fines, sa main déboutonna le pantalon et se faufila. Kuroko sursauta contre ses lèvres, ne s'attendant pas à ce que Kagami aille si loin. Il caressait la bosse qu'il sentait contre ses doigts, mât noir avec le tissu de son sous-vêtement, légèrement surpris qu'il soit si dur.

Peut-être pour essayer de sauver les meubles de sa contenance, Kuroko le railla dès que sa respiration lui fut rendue :

« Tu es plutôt lent.

—J'en profite pour m'amuser, ce ne serait pas drôle si je ne faisais que te déshabiller, hein ? »

Kuroko resta silencieux mais n'en mena pas large lorsque Kagami massa doucement ses testicules au travers de son caleçon. Il écarta machinalement les jambes, s'agrippant au t-shirt de son petit-ami, joues rouges et yeux fermés, plissés d'apparence douloureuse, alors que c'était loin d'être le cas. Non, c'était déjà si bon, Kagami ne plaisantait pas, il s'attaquait à ses points sensibles, mais ce n'était absolument pas pour lui déplaire. Le désir commençait à le posséder. C'était fou, ce qu'il avait envie de lui. Il regretta de sentir le poids de Kagami s'enlever, mais lorsque les grandes mains du rouge emprisonnèrent la taille de son pantalon et son sous-vêtement, les faisant voler le long de ses jambes, Kuroko se dit que c'était pour la bonne cause. A présent nu comme un ver, il toisa son petit-ami à genoux sur le matelas :

« Mets-toi au moins en caleçon, ça me perturbe d'être le seul comme ça. »

Kagami acquiesça, s'empressant de s'exécuter. Kuroko posa un regard concupiscent sur l'érection que le sous-vêtement blanc ne voilait qu'à moitié. Si sa curiosité naturelle lui insufflant l'envie d'honorer le cadeau de son amant n'avait pas été si vivace, il l'aurait supplié de tout ranger pour le prendre par la suite. C'était réellement ce qu'il voulait, plus que tout autre chose. Kagami s'assit, se saisissant des deux jouets et les posant à côté de sa cuisse. L'un était blanc, celui de petite taille, le bout plastifié et le sommet recouvert d'une toile plus fine, similaire à un micro à tête plate. L'autre ressemblait en tout point à un pénis en érection, quoique sa couleur rose et le fait qu'il soit exagérément veineux semblait, au goût du bleu, légèrement ridicule.

« Tu veux toucher ?

—Je ne sais pas trop. »

En hochant la tête, Kagami rougit. C'était un peu embarrassant pour tous les deux, vu qu'ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de ce genre de pratiques, mais il espérait que l'embarras disparaitrait ensuite.

« J'ai mis les piles mais je les ai jamais allumé, le gros à une molette régulatrice de vitesse et l'autre c'est un bouton. »

Kuroko observait en silence. Kagami tourna la molette du pénis plastifié, sursautant lorsque la chose rugit en réponse à la stimulation électrique qu'elle recevait, l'éteignant aussitôt. Le bleu émit un soupçon de rire, se faisant foudroyer du regard par son amant. Il répéta l'opération avec le deuxième, mais sa surprise ne se manifesta pas de façon si frappante, le rouge n'ayant plus l'air défiguré par l'ahurissement. Kuroko devait le concéder, la quiétude timide, mais pas tendue, qui s'installait dans l'atmosphère venait d'être radicalement renversée.

« Ils font quand même vachement de bruits, ces merdes...

—Je n'aurais pas dit ça comme ça, mais oui. »

Ils rirent, complices. En un mouvement d'épaule félin, Kagami gravit les quelques centimètres le séparant du corps du plus petit, leurs lèvres s'épousant dans un accord muet.

« Et sinon, y a quelque chose que tu voudrais, en particulier ? » demanda Kagami lorsqu'ils se détachèrent.

Quitte à tout faire pour que Kuroko passe un bon moment, autant exaucer l'un de ses fantasmes, même s'il se doutait que son fantôme l'aurait entretenu à ce propos seul, si c'était le cas.

« A vrai dire, oui. Je n'osais pas t'en parler. »

Le dunkeur tomba des nues.

« Mais pourquoi ? Tu sais bien que je suis ouvert ! »

Kuroko secoua la tête.

« C'est parce que c'est étrange, venant de moi. Je n'étais pas très sûr de vouloir, ça me passait simplement par la tête.

—Dis-moi ce que c'est. »

Le bleu soupira. Il rougit davantage sans fléchir ni fuir son regard pour autant. C'était typique de lui, et Kagami appréciait cela.

« Je n'ai jamais été très friand des pratiques buccales, tu le sais, mais depuis quelques temps j'aimerais bien que tu me fasses un anulingus. C'est quelque chose que je pourrais te faire aussi, si tu veux.

—Oh...C'est vrai que c'est pas un truc qu'on a essayé.

—Oui. Tu serais d'accord ?

—Ouais, t'inquiète pas, je le ferais en te préparant. »

Kuroko acquiesça, visiblement soulagé, ce que Kagami trouva tout à fait idiot. Enfin, ce n'était pas grand-chose ! En transposant le point de vue Kuroko sur le sien, il parvenait à envisager que ce n'était pas si anodin, et qu'il lui ait fallu du temps avant d'envisager de le proposer. L'ombre se dressa pour attraper les lèvres de sa lumière, laquelle sourit durant l'embrassade, brisant un peu son charme. Ils allaient définitivement s'éclater, il ne pouvait cacher la réjouissance que ça lui apportait. Toute éventuelle appréhension s'envolait. Ce serait définitivement parfait. Il avait conscience du caractère plus que bien niais de ses pensées, mais merde, c'était l'anniversaire de son petit-ami, alors c'était un jour où il s'autorisait à l'être. Kuroko s'écarta, et Kagami le vit attraper le petit vibromasseur.

« Je ne veux pas te vexer, mais tu es sûr que celui-là n'est pas pour fille ? »

Kagami haussa les sourcils.

« Bah c'est un vibro, ça apporte des sensations, que tu sois un mec ou pas.

—Je crois que vu sa taille, il n'est pas fait pour pénétrer, mais pour masser un clitoris, et je n'en ai pas. Je n'y connais rien, mais ne me dis pas que tu ne sais même pas qu'il y a des différences entre les sex-toys masculins et féminins ? »

Le rouge se renfrogna. Techniquement, il avait acheté les appareils les plus basiques qui semblaient tout de même biens et pas trop intimidants. Sérieux, il avait vu certains trucs qui pouvaient tout à fait être qualifiés de _monstres_. Il savait de source sûre que Kuroko aurait tiré une autre tronche s'il lui avait montré l'une de ces choses. Il se souvenait notamment d'un modèle gigantesque en forme de _MAIN_ au bout d'une longue tige. Franchement, ça ressemblait plus à un engin de torture qu'à un présumé jouet sexuel, censé susciter du plaisir. Même lui se serait barré en courant si on lui avait présenté ça. Les pratiques extrêmes de ce genre, vraiment, ça le faisait presque flipper. Il cligna des yeux, essayant de chasser cette image fortement désobligeante.

« Ça peut marcher aussi pour ton pénis.

—Je ne suis pas entièrement convaincu. »

En secouant la tête, Kagami eut un regard dépité.

« On va tester et si ça te fait rien ben je m'en débarrasserai, mais on essaie au moins. »

Étant donné qu'ils expérimentaient quelque chose de nouveau ensemble, il était logique qu'ils se questionnent intérieurement et mutuellement. A demi-mot, Kagami voulait bien avouer qu'il était loin d'être expert là-dedans lui aussi. Kuroko acquiesça, il n'avait pas de raison de refuser et une nouvelle fois, sa curiosité le rendait prompt à l'expérience des sensations inédites. S'asseyant sur ses jambes, talons aux fesses, Kuroko tendit les bras. Kagami sourit, le mot 'adorable' fut murmuré, les siens se refermant autour de son corps. Le câlin ne resta pas platonique bien longtemps. Kagami baisa le crâne du bleu. Kuroko se laissa aller, appréciant à l'attention, et releva le visage, ses lèvres en avant, cette fois-ci. Le rouge les goba avec gourmandise, et il s'en fut. Allongés l'un au-dessus de l'autre, les caresses reprirent, languissantes, fugaces, alors que le temps se suspendait autour d'eux. S'il ne s'étendait pas à ce sujet, Kuroko fondait sous la prévenance et la douceur dont Kagami faisait preuve envers lui. Dire qu'il était une brute épaisse le ballon en main, dans les moments amoureux, il ne restait rien de tout cela.

Vraiment, il n'y avait pas à dire, c'était sa lumière qui était adorable, et non lui. L'affirmation _était_ de mise. La parole ne venait pas de son embarras ou de sa gêne, seulement de son cœur. Kagami fit serpenter ses mains dans son dos, ses doigts retraçant les contours de ses omoplates, puis glissant le long de sa colonne vertébrale, pendant que Kuroko frissonna, croisant les bras autour de son cou, rapprochant leurs visages. Les doigts coururent de son dos jusqu'à ses fesses, qu'ils empoignèrent, les massant successivement.

Le baiser s'approfondit, les bouches se déliant pour faire entrer l'air, se rassemblant presque aussitôt. Un agréable moment endiablé et enflammé par la passion prenait forme. Kuroko releva les cuisses. Une main coquine orienta son massage vers son entrejambe, l'autre pinçant une fesse. Kuroko frémit ; Kagami rendait ses mouvements lents, parsemant littéralement son cou de baisers, de chaque côté, en épargnant naturellement pas sa jugulaire. Sa bouche descendait un petit peu, son membre taquin se mentant en pause plus bas, un doigt frottant seulement en une caresse molasse. C'était frustrant, mais Kuroko s'en fichait. Il aimait taquiner autant qu'être taquiné –même s'il n'hésitait pas à faire savoir quand il arrivait à sa limite, et que Kagami ne se gênait pas pour ça non plus. Il était plus qu'impatient de subir ce que son petit-ami avait prévu de lui faire endurer, pressentant que cette fois-là risquait d'être torride. Ce ne serait pas leur premier rapport sexuel particulièrement mémorable, Kuroko en dénombrait plusieurs, bien qu'il les ait tous aimés, sans exceptions.

À force de temps, ils avaient acquis une certaine expérience, les maladresses et les embarras disparaissaient peu à peu, mais il restait quand même de quoi s'amuser. En somme, chaque nouvelle fois était unique, malgré les actions répétitives, avec quelque chose auquel se raccrocher, comme le sentiment ou impulsion qui l'avait déclenchée dans son contexte.

Que Kagami lui fasse l'amour pour son anniversaire en créait un particulièrement puissant. Kuroko savait que ses pensées étaient horriblement niaiseuses, mais n'était-il pas naturel d'être heureux de se sentir aimé en un tel jour ? Il eut un sourire. L'une de ses mains caressa le torse musclé contre le sien, prenant des chemins risqués et précis, s'en détournant vicieusement aussitôt. La lueur d'excitation dans les yeux rougeoyants ne lui échappa pas. Ses mains furent bientôt emprisonnées, retenues au-dessus de sa tête, ce qui l'amusa d'autant plus. Petit à petit, Kagami descendit sur lui, son emprise glissa à ses poignets. Il lécha ses deux tétons pointus, alternativement. Kuroko appréciait l'acte, qu'il trouvait érotisant, même si ce n'était pas son point le plus sensible, cependant, il laissait Kagami faire à sa guise puisqu'il ressentait un certain chatouillement agréable.

Se détendant, il sentit les membres aller de ses poignets à l'intérieur de ses coudes, alors que sa bouche arrivait sous son pectoral. Comprenant ce qui allait se passer, Kuroko eut un sursaut d'appréhension. Kagami entrait dans le terrain de ses zones érogènes. En se baissant sur lui, le rouge faisait bien attention à frôler son pénis, de manière à sentir son éveil et sa dureté. Sa langue traîna bientôt au-dessus du nombril, et il arriva face à l'érection gonflée de Kuroko. Il baisa la longueur, son pouce caressant le gland, Kagami goutant les gémissements qui s'échappèrent de son petit-ami. Ses cuisses tremblaient, son ventre se contractait, et l'une de ses mains vint s'échouer dans ses cheveux. Au lieu de le prendre en bouche, Kagami remonta en une traînée de baisers jusqu'à ses lèvres. Se collant à lui, il frotta son érection contre la sienne, ce qui renforça l'envie de Kuroko, bien qu'il regretta l'entrave du caleçon.

Ses oreilles furent encore taquinées, et alors que Kuroko s'apprêtait à lui faire remarquer que sa façon de faire n'était pas très maline s'il voulait réellement lui faire tenir le coup, un bruit de vibration retentit. Il se crispa un peu, et se détendit en remarquant l'appareil de massage. Les vibrations commencèrent sur l'un de ses tétons, l'impression de chatouillement qu'apportait la langue de Kagami revint, avec un peu de picotements supplémentaires. Le bleu s'intéressa à ses sensations, gémissant clairement lorsque Kagami entreprit de caresser son sexe, un long mouvement de pompe le tordant. Deux autres suivirent aussitôt, avec des mouvements plus rapides, occasionnant un autre gémissement plus aigu, similaire à un pleur léger.

« Taïga-kun est décidé... »

Kagami haussa un sourcil, puis sourit.

« Oui, plutôt. »

Les caresses se succédèrent alors, l'appareil débarquant sur son ventre, ce qui acheva de l'exciter davantage. Kuroko gémit plus fortement lorsque Kagami le passa le long de son pénis, forcé de constater que ça marchait plutôt bien sur lui. L'achat de son amant ne se révélait pas vain, au moins, c'était l'essentiel. Il eut du mal à retenir un son pitoyable et serra les dents lorsque Kagami appuya davantage, joignant d'autres caresses et dessinant des arcs de cercles sur son sexe avec le sex-toy. Du liquide pré-séminal s'écoula de son gland, preuve d'autant plus parlante de son état. Kagami frotta l'endroit humide de son index.

« Tu sembles apprécier, non ?

—Tu as bien choisi, si c'est ce que tu veux m'entendre dire.

—T'entendre le gémir me va bien. »

Kuroko eut un rictus.

« Tu feras moins le fier quand on essayera sur toi.

—Quoi, ça aussi, tu veux me le faire ?

—Tu ne veux pas éprouver ce que j'éprouve ? Ça ne te rend pas curieux ? »

Kagami dut l'admettre, il l'était plutôt, en effet. De plus, ils échangeaient souvent les rôles, au lit. Kuroko n'était pas le seul à être en dessous, et Kagami aimait ça au moins autant que lui. Il acquiesça donc muettement. Pour une autre occasion, en ayant désinfecté les jouets au préalable, pourquoi pas. Pour le moment, il préférait contempler l'effet sur son petit-ami plutôt qu'en recevoir un quelconque lui-même. L'appareil ondulait encore le long du pénis de Kuroko. Le dunkeur embrassa ses lèvres, persévérant dans ses gestes de son autre main, vers l'intérieur de la cuisse. Les joues rougies et les pupilles dilatées par l'excitation sexuelle palpable totalement exposés ne lui échappaient pas. Jugeant qu'il en avait fait assez, il tourna le bouton 'off', arrêtant tout. Kuroko fronçait les sourcils, pour le moins contrarié, Kagami déposant un autre baiser sur les deux morceaux de chairs fins.

« T'es prêt pour que je te prépare, non ?

—Oui, mais j'aimais bien ce que tu faisais.

—Tu aimeras le reste aussi. »

Kuroko eut un léger son amusé et Kagami lui sourit de manière impudente. Le bleu se redressa et se coucha sur le ventre, la tête dans l'oreiller. Kagami l'embrassa dans le cou, éraflant à peine la peau au départ, pour mieux soutenir le contact avec fermeté – peut-être de manière à lui faire un suçon. Quand il se mit à téter la peau, Kuroko en fut sûr, il le marquait. Ça ne le dérangeait aucunement, d'autant que les grandes mains qui recommençaient à palper son dos le faisaient se sentir bien. Il adorait les caresses et Kagami le savait. Comme s'il effectuait un massage, Kagami frottait et faisait courir ses membres sur lui d'une manière revigorante et plaisante. Lorsque les mains se mirent à faire subir le même sort à ses fesses nues, il retint avec peine un nouveau gémissement de plaisir. Kuroko avait sa fierté et ne voulait pas montrer qu'il était rendu tout chose avec ça...mais ces mains le long de ses côtes qui retournaient pincer ses fesses lui faisaient indéniablement trop d'effet pour son propre bien.

Kagami commença à embrasser son dos en dévalant ses vertèbres. Ce fut comme un brasier de sensations qui le décimèrent entièrement. Pinçant les lèvres, frissonnant à chaque nouveau mouvement et sachant ce qui allait se passer, il aimait d'autant plus cela. Il le réalisait, Kagami exécutait bel et bien un de ses fantasmes refoulé et savoir qu'il allait devenir réalité n'arrangeait en rien la dureté de son érection. Quand ses fesses furent embrassées, il abandonna l'idée de retenir quoique ce soit.

« T-Taïga-k-kun.. »

Kuroko put sentir les lèvres de Kagami s'étirer contre sa peau. Ce qu'il attendait impatiemment se produisit. Ses deux fesses furent écartées, et une langue effrontée s'inséra entre elles à la recherche de son trou. Le contact humide à cet endroit le fit presque sursauter, en premier lieu. Ce fut étrange, pas désagréable, mais étrange. Kagami le poussa à relever le bassin, Kuroko se laissant faire docilement, gardant les cuisses ouvertes. La langue du rouge retraçait les contours de son anus habilement, l'humidifiant de plus en plus. Elle descendit à ses testicules, ce qui lui fit pousser un gémissement. Il claquait des baisers sur son périnée, remontait embrasser son anus de façon langoureuse, et finalement, Kuroko commença à ressentir du plaisir. La sensation de picotement caractéristique, intense, naissait à cet endroit. Il déglutit bruyamment et frémit. Kagami était toujours si incroyablement doux et comme il l'espérait, l'acte se faisait tout à fait plaisant. La langue s'enfonça légèrement, lui faisant lâcher un son honorable.

Pour avoir expérimenté le sentiment bien des fois, Kuroko se rendait compte avec étonnement qu'il était déjà proche de l'orgasme. Ayant été bien taquiné, ce n'était pas si surprenant. Il savait que Kagami ne l'aurait pas laissé jouir si vite, et lui-même admettait que ç'aurait été dommage, aussi ne fut-il pas dérangé que son amant en revienne à des coups de langues simples et à claquer des baisers sur ses joues de chairs rebondies. Décidant que c'en était assez, le rouge remonta en une traînée de claquements mouillés, ce jusqu'à s'allonger au-dessus de lui, sa bouche proche de son oreille et un doigt taquinant son entrée.

« J'ai failli oublier, chuchota-t-il, j'ai acheté du lubrifiant, tu veux l'essayer ? »

Kuroko sourit contre l'oreiller, essuyant ses yeux humides d'une main engourdie. Ils n'utilisaient que leurs doigts et leurs salives pour se mettre en condition, habituellement, du changement pouvait être bienvenue.

« Tu as vraiment pensé à tout.

—Je veux faire de mon mieux pour toi.

—Tu es adorable. »

Il imaginait les joues rougies de Kagami qu'il ne voyait pas directement dans sa position, parce que Kagami rougissait toujours face à ce genre de déclarations. Le dunkeur apposa ses lèvres sur son épaule. Il rampa jusqu'au pied du lit, fouillant dans la poche noire, et en sortit un flacon, Kuroko s'étirant d'aise.

« Dans quelle position tu veux te mettre ?

—Celle-là sera bien pour commencer, mais après...

—Ouais, je sais, t'aimes me voir. »

Kuroko se redressa à moitié et tourna la tête vers Kagami. Ce dernier remonta sur le matelas poser le lubrifiant sur la table de chevet à ses côtés et s'assit, se penchant vers le bleu.

« Embrasse-moi, Taïga-kun. »

Le rouge obéit. Ils s'effleurèrent doucement, d'abord, puis Kagami prit son visage en coupe, le faisant tomber en arrière. Ses pouces caressaient ses joues, ses lèvres se faisaient plus voraces, passionnées. Sa langue lécha sa lèvre inférieure et la supérieure, pénétra sa fente labiale, caressant ses dents. La barrière céda, et Kuroko laissa sa cavité buccale être envahie. Il ressentait des chatouillis agréables à chaque fois que leurs baisers prenaient une telle tournure, au point qu'il s'était déjà demandé si ses lèvres n'étaient pas une zone érogène. Il en avait discuté avec Kagami il y a un moment, et il se rappelait que son amant s'était moqué gentiment de lui, avant de lui avouer qu'il partageait son ressenti. Selon lui, c'était ce qui rendait le tout si sensuel. Il n'eut besoin que d'un regard pour comprendre que Kagami était aussi émoustillé que lui.

Ils se détachèrent alors, presque à regret pour le joueur fantôme, s'il n'avait pas été si pressé que les choses deviennent sérieuses. Kagami ouvrit le flacon, déversant une portion plus abondante que nécessaire au creux de sa main droite, le reposant ensuite, Kuroko s'amusant de sa maladresse. Il reçut un regard courroucé qu'il ignora en se recouchant sur le ventre, agitant les fesses de manière licencieuse. Kagami répondit à la provocation sans attendre, lui murmurant qu'il allait voir ce qu'il allait prendre, ce qui n'eut pas d'effet sur son petit-ami. Ce qui en eut, en revanche, fut quand le rouge étala une partie du liquide dans sa main entre ses fesses, commençant à masser son entrée à peine dilatée et rendue rosée par sa précédente action. Kuroko relâcha brutalement son souffle. Les caresses se renforcèrent, ses soupirs s'embrouillant de pair.

Kagami dut avouer que la sensation n'était pas désagréable. Quand bien même ses doigts devenaient gluants, sentir le cul de son ombre si mouillé et prêt lui faisait de l'effet. C'était une chose qu'il se serait bien gardé de dire à haute voix, son amant détestait les vulgarités pendant l'acte, mais à l'entente de ses gémissements de plus en plus attroupés, le rouge devinait qu'il en arrivait à la même conclusion que lui. Il n'eut aucun effort à faire pour introduire un premier doigt en Kuroko, la poussée se fit avec naturelle, la feinte résistance de l'anneau de chair s'anéantissait immédiatement. Aussi, il rentra le deuxième, les tournants puis les retournant à l'intérieur, à la recherche du point sensible de son fantôme. Pour connaître parfaitement son corps, il ne mit pas longtemps à le trouver, le plus petit se resserrant autour de ses doigts, agrippant l'oreiller avec force.

Malheureusement pour lui, Kagami n'avait pas l'intention de renoncer à l'entente de ses sons. Donnant des coups avec plus d'élans et de précisions en lui, il regardait le corps du bleu trembler, ses orteils se crisper. Il recommença ses dépôts de baisers, parce qu'il adorait ça au moins autant que Kuroko, attrapant le godemichet de sa main libre. Continuant de doigter son petit-ami avec plus de douceur, il tourna la molette, le rugissement du jouet se faisant entendre.

« M-mets un peu de lubrifiant dessus. »

Pantelant, Kuroko avait néanmoins réussi à faire sa demande.

« Ça veut dire que je dois enlever mes doigts, me faut mes deux mains...

—Taïga-kun, s'il te plait, je veux plus que tes doigts...»

Kagami ricana. Il avait simplement voulu le taquiner, son plan fonctionnant à ravir. Une simple manière de le pousser à dire ce qu'il désirait. Car même si Kuroko délivrait facilement sa pensée, usant parfois de cet état de fait pour l'enquiquiner, il était un parleur économe et ne dévoilait que ce qu'il jugeait nécessaire. Kagami aimait bien entendre ce qui ne l'était pas, quand ça l'arrangeait, comme ici. Se dépêchant d'exaucer la demande de son compagnon, il retira ses doigts et versa à nouveau du liquide dans sa main, recouvrant le sex-toy dont il avait laissé les vibrations allumées. Jugeant que c'était assez, il l'approcha de l'intimité de son compagnon, et poussa pour le faire pénétrer entièrement. Naturellement, il procéda petit à petit, essayant de rester doux, les dimensions de l'objet restaient imposantes et il ne prendrait surtout pas le risque de blesser Kuroko, lubrifiant ou pas.

Les mains de Kuroko aux jointures blanchies à force de serrer l'oreiller et son long gémissement l'excitèrent au plus haut point. Il éprouvait visiblement du plaisir, ce qui était déjà rassurant. Avec l'idée de dévorer le cou de Kuroko de suçons et de ne pas laisser un seul endroit blanc, il commença des va-et-vient, frottant volontairement son érection contre les fesses un peu rougies du bleu. Kuroko rendait pour le moins honneur à ses attentions, ses sons devenaient de plus en plus forts, son prénom était murmuré. Kagami pouvait l'affirmer à grands cris, c'était dur de ne pas essayer d'aller plus loin de son côté. Bien qu'il aimait sentir que Kuroko s'abandonnait à lui, à ce qu'il lui faisait, il avait aussi envie de prendre du plaisir. Il imaginait qu'après son orgasme, Kuroko voudrait lui rendre l'appareil. Il en mourrait d'envie, mais s'il jugeait son petit-ami trop fatigué, il se finirait lui-même, ce serait suffisant. Ils auraient bien d'autres occasions, Kagami le savait.

Il n'avait pas cessé de remuer le sex-toy à l'intérieur du plus petit, l'enfonçant plus profondément, il remarqua la façon dont son amant serrait la mâchoire, ce qui n'amoindrissait pas totalement ses sons. Plantant ses dents dans l'épiderme sensible de l'épaule, sa main adopta un rythme plus soutenu. Il gouta l'expression de pur délice qu'il apercevait sur le profil de Kuroko, de ses yeux plus ouverts à sa bouche entrouverte. Au milieu de ses gémissements, il entendit son prénom, de plus en plus distinct, ce qui le poussa à s'arrêter.

« J'aimerais me retourner, maintenant.

—Comme tu veux. »

Kagami retirant l'objet, Kuroko se coucha sur le dos, relevant les cuisses. Alors qu'il entamait une nouvelle pénétration, le dunkeur eut un sourire. Il venait d'avoir une idée.

« Ça te dit que j'utilise le deuxième aussi ? »

Épris des sensations assaillantes dénuées de patience, Kuroko se mordit la lèvre.

« Ça pourrait être bien, en effet. »

Sur cet accord, Kagami se saisit du vibromasseur et réenclencha les vibrations. Tandis que sa main droite animait le sex-toy en Kuroko, la gauche avait repris les mouvements circulaires sur le bas-ventre. Ayant maintenant une vue optimale de l'expression de son petit-ami, Kagami fut épris, quant à lui, d'une satisfaction face à ses réactions physiques. En effet, aux prises avec les picotements faisant la course vers son sexe et dans son antre, Kuroko n'avait jamais ressenti un plaisir si violent. Kagami frotta l'objet contre ses testicules, remontant sur la base de son pénis, amplifiant encore le rythme à l'intérieur de lui. Il aurait pu ne pas bouger, le bleu le savait, l'effet aurait été là, mais Kagami choisissait délibérément de l'intensifier par ses actions. Alors qu'il se sentait de plus en plus proche de se laisser aller, sa prostate et son pénis martyrisé sans répit le transformant en une masse tremblante agitée par le plaisir, Kuroko attrapa l'une des mains de son bourreaux. Semblant comprendre sans qu'il n'eut besoin d'articuler un mot, le dunkeur fléchit vers lui et réduisit l'écart entre leurs lèvres, effectuant un trajet plus violent, plus profond.

Kuroko fut à nouveau gagné par le sentiment de jouissance. Il se sépara à regret de la bouche de Kagami pour lâcher un cri. Léger, pas de quoi vriller les tympans de son petit-ami, mais tout de même un cri. À cet instant, Kuroko entendit un cliquetis, et sentit que l'emprise de Kagami faiblissait sur l'objet à l'intérieur de lui. Il crut défaillir quand il comprit. Le dunkeur venait d'augmenter l'intensité des vibrations. Rien que ça. D'autres cris menacèrent de franchir ses lèvres, Kuroko se dépêchant d'attraper celles de Kagami, qu'il mordit avec emportement, pour éviter de les laisser sortir. Oh, il n'était pas en colère, loin de là. Il se sentait simplement esclave du plaisir. Kagami savait très bien l'effet que tout ça allait avoir sur lui. Il ne le blâmait pour vouloir le faire se sentir si bien. En plantant son regard dans celui rougeoyant, la tendresse et la luxure mélangée à l'intérieur lui firent perdre pied au moins autant que ses sensations embrumées.

Chaudes, électriques, renversantes, vivifiantes, elles se battaient pour prendre possession de son âme. Kuroko se sentait tellement proche de la jouissance que chacun de ses membres se pétrifiaient. Ses mains retenant les bras de son petit-ami, il laissa les sensations monter en lui, ses yeux se fermant et ses sens ne répondant plus à l'appel. Son cerveau fut complètement déconnecté, aussi, Kuroko fit à peine attentions aux lèvres mouillés dans son cou, à la langue qui lécha le lobe de son oreille avant que les dents ne mordillent.

Kuroko crut partir, lorsque le cliquetis se fit de nouveau entendre. Il ne put protester, les sensations devenant beaucoup trop violentes en lui, presque insupportables. De sa voix rauque et son accent japonais bien présent, Kagami chuchota doucement, sensuellement :

« Happy birthday, baby.

— _Taïga-kun est un salaud..._ »

Le rouge fut surpris, au point qu'il en cessa tout mouvement. Les vibrations torturèrent encore Kuroko par elles-mêmes, sans qu'il n'ait réellement besoin de faire d'autre mouvement que celui d'appuyer. Ses mains n'étaient qu'un instrument supplémentaire. Le bleu semblait se perdre sous le plaisir, se débattant pour chercher un angle profitable à son orgasme, loin d'être au fait du choc qu'il avait créé. Kagami était littéralement sur le cul. Kuroko, qui était toujours si poli, venait de l'insulter. La situation le justifiait, son initiative inattendue avait de quoi le perturber, et ce n'était pas le mot le plus grossier qu'il aurait pu trouver. Cela restait cependant plus que déroutant venant de son amant. Au bout d'un temps indéfini, Kuroko se débattit plus promptement sous lui. Kagami crut qu'il allait jouir, mais le bleu aspirait à tout autre chose.

« Enlève ça, je veux que tu me prennes. »

Encore sous le choc, Kagami ne put que répliquer un inintelligible :

« Tu vas bientôt...

—Taïga-kun, ne me fais pas te supplier. »

Le susnommé n'eut pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois, en effet. Éteignant les appareils qu'il repoussa sur le lit sans trop d'égard, il s'arracha pratiquement son caleçon et positionna son pénis à l'entrée plus que prête de Kuroko. Il soupira en le sentant se resserrer autour de lui avec délice. Ce ne fut pas long ensuite, ni pour lui, ni pour Kuroko. Son membre happé par les douces parois, il remua les hanches inconsciemment. Ivre d'extase, ses gémissements faisaient écho à ceux de son petit-ami. Il oubliait complètement de le masturber, aussi, à peine voulut-il tendre la main vers son pénis que Kuroko éjacula. Son corps raidit, son expression paralysée et sa respiration se bloquant dans sa gorge, l'orgasme venait de le tétaniser. Kagami fut surpris, mais compte tenu de l'excitation sexuelle intensive dont son petit-ami avait été victime par ses doux soins, c'était tout à fait compréhensible. S'amenant vers la délivrance, il fut saisi peu de temps après. Kuroko était devenu si étroit, un vrai carcan, que ce fut compliqué de lui résister.

Il se retira, tombant à côté de son petit-ami, qu'il entoura de ses bras et embrassa tendrement sur la joue. Les draps et la couverture étaient froissés. Un peu idiotement, le rouge posa une question inutile, car la réponse était déjà évidente :

« T'as apprécié ton cadeau ?

—Tu t'interroges sérieusement ? »

De son visage dorénavant redevenu neutre, si on oubliait sa peau pâle plus que rougie, Kuroko le jaugeait. Kagami éclata de rire.

« Ouais, j'aime bien entendre ce genre de choses. »

Secouant la tête, Kuroko grimpa sur lui. Il s'assit sur son bassin, sans faire attention à la semence du rouge qui s'écoulait quelque peu hors de lui, et de la sienne salissant son ventre. Ils étaient entièrement nus, aussi, Kagami dut avouer que le contact –et la vue – n'était pas dépourvu de tout érotisme.

« Je te remercie pour ton présent. Je pense que ce fait parle par lui-même. »

Courbant l'échine, il lia leurs lèvres et se coucha sur son torse. Kagami l'étreignit de nouveau, ses bras serrant son corps avec force. Pas peu fier de son exploit de ce soir, bien que ses jouets l'y avaient aidé, il rougit un peu avant de l'énoncer :

« C'est la première fois que je te vois éjaculer sans que je t'ai touché.

—Ce n'est pas pourtant pas la première fois que j'ai un orgasme qui n'est pas dû à tes caresses, en réalité. »

Kagami leva un sourcil, rencontrant le regard assuré de son petit-ami.

« Ah ouais ?

—Oui. Tu es un bon amant. »

Kagami sentit que ses joues restaient roses. Ce genre de choses que Kuroko disait avec naturel étaient loin de lui déplaire, évidemment, mais elles le clouaient parfois au sol, ou au lit, dans le cas présent. Prenant un ton sensuel, il rehaussa le corps du plus petit, son nez donnant un coup dans sa tempe pour lui faire pencher la tête. Son oreille devint à sa portée, et il chercha à la mordre.

« C'est flatteur et tu me dis ça avec une tête tellement mignonne. »

Kuroko se dégagea rapidement, s'essuyant comme si de rien était. Il redescendit plus bas sur lui, collant l'organe que Kagami avait attaqué contre sa poitrine.

« Tais-toi, Taïga-kun, je suis le plus embarrassé et c'est bien assez comme ça.

—Même si c'est ton anniversaire je ne me tairais pas. Et vire moi tes pieds froids. »

En effet, les pieds du bleu se frottaient contre ses jambes, et avec leur température, c'était tout sauf plaisant.

« Idiot. Tu m'as appelé bébé. Mes pieds veulent se réchauffer. »

Kuroko attaquait sur ce qu'il avait trouvé, Kagami se sentant légèrement irrité de sentir le contact le glacer.

« En anglais, je trouvais ça sexy sur le moment, laisse tomber. Pas sur moi !

—Ça l'était, mais c'était inattendu.

—Tu m'as bien traité de salaud. Tetsuya, tes pieds, merde ! »

Il râlait, mais un sourire barrait quand même ses lèvres. Si Kuroko le confrontait à ce qu'il avait lâché, pourquoi ne pas faire de même ? L'effet fut atteint. Son ombre devint rouge comme il ne l'avait que rarement vu.

« J'espérais que tu ne t'en étais pas aperçu...

—Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? »

Kuroko se mordit la lèvre.

« Je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude de dire ça, je suis vraiment désolé, mais ce que tu m'as fait ressentir, c'était vraiment trop et je ne me suis pas contrôlé. »

Kagami faillit éclater d'un rire sonore une deuxième fois, mais il se contint devant l'air épouvanté de son petit-ami.

« Tetsuya, tu as juste dit 'salaud', c'est pas la fin du monde, je t'appelle souvent 'petit fumier', 'enfoiré'. Je me suis jamais flagellé pour ça.

—Oui, mais... »

Kagami le fit taire en l'embrassant sur le front. Décidant tout de même de ne pas cesser de le railler, il lança sa prochaine parole sur un ton badin.

« J'savais pas que tu aimais le dirty talk, il fallait me le dire.

—Je n'aime pas ça. Pas du tout, et tu le sais très bien. Ne te joue pas de moi. »

Kagami rit. Kuroko enfouit son nez dans son torse.

« Taïga-kun peut parler, avec ses surnoms niais. »

Incroyable, mais Kagami aurait juré qu'il venait de bougonner.

« T'as avoué que c'était sexy.

—Ça restait niais. »

Kagami grogna, faussement énervé.

« T'as aimé l'entendre, alors me fais pas chier. »

Sa voix ferme obtint un sourire en réponse. Ils rirent, complices, en se regardant. Rougissant, Kagami déposa un nouveau baiser, sur le crâne bleu cette fois-ci.

« Je t'aime, Tetsuya.

—Je t'aime aussi. »

Quand il repoussa gentiment le corps du bleu pour se lever, celui-ci le regarda avec une pointe de déception. Kagami lui fit un clin d'œil. La position était certes agréable, mais il avait un autre cadeau. Reprenant la poche noire, dans laquelle il rangea les sex-toys, qui auraient besoin d'être nettoyés, et le lubrifiant, il sortit une enveloppe blanche, vierge de toute écriture. Il la tendit à Kuroko, tout en posant la pochette sur son bureau.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, Taïga-kun ?

—Ouvre, tu verras bien. »

Kuroko obéit. En voyant ses yeux s'écarquiller, Kagami eut la sensation que sa bouche qui se retroussait en un énorme sourire lui octroyait une expression des plus pitoyables.

« Des billets pour un match de basket en Amérique ?

—Ouais, et je nous ai réservé une chambre dans un hôtel. Ce sera pendant les vacances de fin d'année. Joyeux anniversaire. »

Kuroko laissa tomber les billets sur le lit, se précipitant pour le prendre dans ses bras. Kagami ne perdit pas son sourire. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Kuroko avait relâché sa contenance. Son visage adoptait une expression similaire à la sienne, sauf que chez lui, bien entendu, le rendu était adorable.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir, il ne fallait vraiment pas. Ça ne me parait presque pas correct d'être aussi joyeux, c'est vraiment trop...

—Tu veux pas apprécier au lieu de chercher la petite bête ?

—Je ne cherche rien, je suis simplement...

—Je sais, t'es heureux, alors _apprécie_. »

Il insistait sur le mot. Kuroko sourit, serrant davantage le buste de son petit-ami.

« Merci beaucoup. Je t'aime. »

Kagami releva son menton, déposant un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Moi aussi. » Le rouge hésita à aller jusqu'au bout de sa pensée, parce que c'était un peu bête, mais un constat venait d'éclore en lui. « Quand on ira là-bas, ça fera deux ans qu'on est amis. »

D'un peu plus bas, les perles bleues de son ombre s'accrochèrent aux siennes.

« Sentimental, Taïga-kun ?

—Dixit celui qui vient de me faire une déclaration d'amour.

—Tu l'avais fait avant moi. »

Kagami lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Kuroko se mit à rougir, apparemment frappé par une révélation similaire.

« Quelques mois de plus, et ça fera deux ans qu'on est un couple. »

La main de Kagami se mit à masser la chevelure fine.

« Putain. Ça semble court et long à la fois.

—Je suis d'accord. »

Ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble durant les vacances d'été de leur première année, soit quatre mois après qu'ils se soient rencontrés, au moment où leur amitié avait pris de l'importance. S'ils avaient mis du temps avant d'apprendre à se respecter et à s'apprécier, ils avaient finalement réussi et découvert qu'une profonde alchimie les liaient l'un à l'autre. Bien entendu, ils espéraient que ça durerait encore un long moment, étant profondément amoureux. Kuroko baisa le torse de son amant.

« Je me sens vraiment heureux avec toi. »

Kagami acquiesça pour signifier qu'il n'avait pas d'autre opinion.

« Faut qu'on prenne une douche et qu'on change les draps. »

Le dunkeur cassait un peu le moment romantique, ce qui eut pour effet d'amuser le joueur fantôme. Redevenant plus sérieux, Kuroko se décramponna de son emprise pour s'incliner respectueusement devant Kagami.

« C'était vraiment une soirée merveilleuse. Merci pour tout. Pour la fête que tu as organisé, pour avoir toléré mes anciens coéquipiers, des adversaires, sous ton toit pour moi, et pour m'avoir fait découvrir de nouveaux plaisirs, puis pour ce voyage. Tu es vraiment le petit-ami idéal. »

Étant donné qu'ils étaient tous deux aussi nus qu'au jour de leur naissance, la scène prenait une curieuse dimension comique. Gêné, Kagami poussa Kuroko à s'assoir sur le lit, prenant place à ses côtés, ses mains retenant doucement de ses deux bras. Il secoua la tête.

« T'incline pas et dis pas de conneries ! C'est le moins que je puisse faire. C'est tout à fait normal. Je voulais que tu passes un bon moment, qu'on s'amuse, et je suis content d'avoir réussi. »

Kagami le libéra. Sans sourciller, Kuroko le prit de nouveau dans ses bras. L'étreinte fut douce. Ils échangèrent un énième sourire, qu'ils abandonnèrent au profit d'un énième baiser. Cette soirée coquine était une réussite sur tous les plans. Ajouter à cette conclusion qu'hormis le côté hormonal, le sexe pouvait aussi être un moment d'amusement parfaitement romantique, et qu'ils étaient bien loin d'avoir fini d'en profiter ensemble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normalement, l'histoire aurait dû se terminer ici, mais -je crois l'avoir mentionné rapidement sur le premier chapitre - j'ai eu une idée qui pourrait rajouter deux autres chapitres. Ils mettraient donc en scène, pour le premier, le voyage en Amérique de Kuroko et Kagami, et pour le deuxième, la façon dont ils fêteraient leurs deux ans ensemble. Par ailleurs, j'avoue que je ne suis pas sûre de faire du lemon pour chacun des deux chapitres suivants, on verra bien comment ça se profile. Je trouvais ça mignon, j'ai les idées, et j'aurais donc bien envie de les écrire, en espérant que cela vous intéresse :D !
> 
> Je dois avouer que la scène de sexe a été assez compliquée à écrire, vu que je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude de mettre en scène ce genre de choses dans les lemons X). Je pense quand même m'en être sortie pas trop mal, enfin du moins je l'espère :').
> 
> N'hésitez pas à commenter si vous avez aimé ou si vous avez des remarques à faire, ça me ferait plaisir :) !
> 
> Merci de votre lecture ^^ !


	3. Relationship's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3\. Quand tout se finit en beauté.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Originellement posté le 26 octobre 2016 sur FF.net)  
> Hello !
> 
> Finalement, je clôture cette fic par ce petit texte au lieu des chapitres que j'avais précédemment annoncé, simplement parce que je jugeais plus pertinent de faire une petite synthèse mignonne plutôt que d'enchainer sur encore 2 longs textes que je ne me sentais pas de faire, ils auraient été bâclés ou j'aurais mis vraiment longtemps avant de les publier, et je ne voulais pas garder ce projet en cours indéfiniment ni publier quelque chose de mauvais, simplement pour publier.
> 
> En réalité, ce texte contient les deux idées à la fois, exploitées un peu différemment, et résumées. Ce n'est pas très long mais j'ai bien aimé l'écrire même si c'est léger alors j'espère que ça vous conviendra, même si j'imagine que vous serez peut-être déçus ^^'.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

L'Amérique.

Kuroko avait adoré découvrir ce pays. La mentalité d'exubérance différait tellement de la sobriété usuelle japonaise que ça le surprenait, encore que Kuroko fût conscient que son pays pouvait renvoyer aussi cette impression par d'autres côtés. Tout de même, tout ici semblait démesuré. Kuroko appréciait le décalage, mais savait qu'il se serait senti trop déphasé s'il avait dû rester ici, au point qu'il se demandait presque comment Kagami faisait pour gérer son appartenance aux deux cultures. Le caractère posé du japon lui aurait trop manqué, mais il imaginait qu'en ayant vécu ici, la transition pouvait fortement dérouter.

Cela dit, être là en touriste, c'était une expérience à laquelle le bleu criait un gros 'oui'. Oh, il n'aurait pas réellement crié, Kuroko restant Kuroko, mais disons que son faciès se serait allumé à la prononciation de son assentiment. Quant au match qui constituait la raison de sa venue, ça avait été magique. Assister à un match américain, ça, peut-être que Kuroko aurait été capable de le crier, le 'oui'. Les joueurs s'étaient démenés et leur avaient offert un show à couper le souffle. Sa main dans celle de Kagami, Kuroko s'était amusé de le voir hurler en compagnie des supporters déchainés.

Le match terminé, ils avaient pu voir les joueurs à la sortie des vestiaires et avoir des dédicaces. Ce qui avait, pour sûr, participé à leur joie. Vraiment, Kuroko avait profité de son cadeau, et Kagami ne s'était vraiment pas moqué de lui. Ce petit voyage entre amoureux du basket, il ne l'oublierait pas de sitôt.

Après un passage au fast-food non loin du stade, ils étaient de retour dans leur chambre d'hôtel. Ayant pris une douche chacun leur tour, ils se reposaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur le lit, goûtant ce moment d'apaisement après l'effervescence de leur soirée. Et leur journée, aussi. Kagami lui avait fait rencontrer ses amis américains et ils avaient disputé une partie de basket. Autant dire que Kuroko était pour le moins hors-service, et que l'infatigable Kagami était à sa limite.

La main du rouge massait doucement l'épaule de Kuroko, le bleu se sentant proche de s'endormir, tête posée contre le torse du plus grand, bercé par le rythme de sa respiration qui le soulevait. La main de Kagami monta jusqu'à ses cheveux, Kuroko le sentit vaguement baiser son front alors qu'il murmurait :

« Tu te rappelles comment on avait du mal ensemble, quand on s'est rencontré ? »

Kuroko eut un fin ricanement.

« Oui. »

La main du plus grand se mit à s'agiter, de façon à emmêler les mèches.

« Je me rappelle de comment tu me gonflais, j'aurais jamais cru qu'on en serait là. »

Kuroko ne put qu'acquiescer, s'étirant comme un chat, tout à son aise contre son amant.

« Je pensais me servir de toi pour gagner contre les autres, et je n'imaginais pas qu'on serait si proche. »

Kagami éclata de rire. Une preuve de la force de leur relation était qu'ils soient capables de se faire de tels aveux sans se vexer. La quiétude régnait dans la pièce, Kagami continuait de caresser le crâne du bleu, Kuroko passant machinalement un bras autour du ventre de son petit-ami. Il brisa leur repos le premier :

« Je suis content qu'on ait évolué.

—Pareil pour moi. »

Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent amoureusement. Oui, leur relation avait pris un tournant fatidique, un chaud 18 août. Jour de leur premier baiser, mais aussi de leur première fois. C'était rapide, ils avaient grillé quelques étapes, mais compte tenu du fait qu'ils se côtoyaient déjà amicalement depuis un moment, que leur amitié était sincère, et qu'ils ne s'étaient certainement pas mis à se désirer du jour au lendemain, les actes s'étaient mis en œuvre sans qu'ils ne les contrôlent, pas qu'ils aient vraiment cherché. Kagami voulait Kuroko et Kuroko voulait Kagami. Simplement.

A vrai dire, c'était arrivé lorsque Seirin était parti en camp d'été, eux s'étaient isolés des autres, en prétextant entrainer leur endurance. Ce qui avait été vrai, au début. Ils s'étaient bien vite arrêtés pour parler, l'atmosphère devenant propice aux confessions alors qu'ils étaient fatigués de leur course et essoufflés, ils avaient dévoilé leur amour. Ça s'était fini dans un love-hôtel, expérience déroutante pour eux en dépit de la frénésie du moment, mais ils ne regrettaient pas. D'ailleurs, leur chambre ici portait le même numéro que celle qu'ils avaient eu dans cet hôtel. Ils ne pourraient pas l'oublier, parce qu'il leur correspondait à tous les deux. 110. En fractionnant le nombre de deux manières différentes, on trouvait le 11 de Kuroko, et le 10 de Kagami. Pas que tous les détails de ce jour fussent complètement nets à leurs yeux, mais les sentiments d'amour, de confiance, et l'excitation des hormones qui se libèrent, il ne fallait pas les oublier, étaient toujours aussi vivant à leurs yeux.

Kuroko leva la tête vers Kagami, qui pencha le menton pour rencontrer son regard. Il ne sut s'il avait suivi son chemin de pensée, mais le rouge le saisit à l'arrière du crâne pour amener ses lèvres aux siennes alors qu'il descendait sur lui. Un baiser profond, mais chaste, se mit en place. Kuroko sourit. En un éclair, il rattrapa les lèvres de Kagami, et grimpa sur son torse. Assis sur son bassin, il amorça une descente en relevant le t-shirt du rouge. Comprenant où ça les menait, Kagami hésita :

« T'es sûr, Tetsuya ? »

Ils avaient fait du chemin depuis le dégoût de Kuroko pour la pratique de la fellation, mais Kuroko ne considérait toujours pas cet acte comme son préféré. Kagami ne lui en voulait bien évidemment pas. Le bleu hocha la tête en débouclant la ceinture du dunkeur, ancrant ses yeux au fond des siens.

« Je veux te remercier pour aujourd'hui, Taïga-kun. »

Kagami étouffa un rire.

« Idiot. Je te le rendrai, de toute façon. Tu paies rien pour attendre. »

Le joueur fantôme eut l'ombre d'un sourire doucereux.

« J'y compte bien. »

Ils étaient d'accord l'un comme l'autre pour dire qu'ils n'avaient pas fini d'avoir des choses à célébrer ensemble, en tout cas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ça se clôture dans la simplicité, mais les choses simples sont parfois les meilleures, non ? ^^ (Bien sûr, je ne parle pas spécialement pour cette fic, je ne suis pas si présomptueuse XD)
> 
> J'espère en tout cas que ce 'three-shot' aura fait passer un bon moment à ceux qui ont lu ou liront jusqu'ici !
> 
> N'hésitez pas à partager votre avis dans une review, ça ne coûte pas cher, et ça fait plaisir !
> 
> Merci de votre lecture :) !

**Author's Note:**

> Merci de la lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser un kudo ou un commentaire si vous avez aimé :) !


End file.
